


UR:: It was Morning.

by dragdragdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: I wrote these when I was 15 or 16.





	UR:: It was Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these when I was 15 or 16.

# It was Morning. by [visuallyincoherent](http://unknowableroom.org/profile/visuallyincoherent)

  
**Rating:** G.  
**Created:** March 26th, 2006.  
**Updated:** March 26th, 2006.  
[Read Reviews](http://unknowableroom.org/841/1/reviews) (2)  


**Disclaimer: Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros, not the owner of this fic.**

It was morning.

Molly Weasley ached. She already suffered yet rejoiced pregnancy with two beautiful children, Bill, Charles and Percy, but this was horrible, the dull pain enlarging and falling in sudden raptures, and moments.

She wanted it to go away. Eight months and 20 days she shuffled around. Arthur tiptoed around her mood swings, her hefty mould of a stomach.

She could only take so much.

And then the water broke. She was rushed into St. Mungo’s and everything was happening so fast, yet so torturously slow. She felt not herself, her screams of pain, her clenching lock on her husband’s hand. She was made to be a mother, she knew it. It was her fate, and she had embraced it so long ago when she was child carrying magical crying baby dolls everywhere.

She was her fate. She knew so, but her resentment rose as the it troubled her to no extent, the erupting and horrendous ache.

And then they came painfully, and slowly. One after the other. 

Twins, they said, you had twins, aren’t they amazing? 

Molly ignored them. Shut her eyes, she did, and ignored the oooos and aaahs. She ignored it all, painfully tired from the ordeal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light gently coaxed her out of her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared directly into Arthur’s warm eyes.

“G’d Morning, sunshine.”

She smiled and moved up her bed. Her bones and joints screamed in protest. And Molly remembered why she was in such a strange bed.

The twins. 

“Fred and George.” he said as he presented the two twins to her. Their eyes were closed in deep sleep and her heart blossomed open.

“Fred and George,” she whispered reaching to hold one. Molly forgot about the pain. Love, yes, Love, said her heart.

The baby cried in her arms and the other twin let out cries as well. The room filled with noise. 

Molly smiled and knew they were to be inseparable. 

[Review this chapter!](http://unknowableroom.org/reviews_write.php?id=1793)

 

What would you like to do?  
Add this story to my favorites.  
Add visuallyincoherent to my favorites.  
Alert me when story is updated  
View this author's profile

  
[Privacy Policy](http://unknowableroom.org/841/privacy_policy.php), [Terms of Service](http://unknowableroom.org/p/tos). Coding created by [Cine](http://inexistent.org) and constantly hacked by **DNA** since her disappearance. HARRY POTTER © and all related are the property of J.K. Rowling and various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Entertainment. All works (stories and art) on [unknowableroom.org](http://unknowableroom.org) are based on the original work with no copyright or trademark infringement intended. Unknowable Room is an unofficial, non-profit site not affiliated with afore mentioned entities. All works hosted on UR.org are property of their respected owner(s). No material may be reproduced from this site without expressed permission from its creator. UR.org takes no responsibility for views or opinions expressed by members. UR.org takes no responsibility for views or opinions expressed by members.  



End file.
